1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for testing the visual field of a person by correlating a series of patient responses with the varying illumination intensities of a series of points of light within the visual field of the patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for testing the visual field of a person are known wherein the intensity of a point of light can be varied in steps. In such apparatus, due to the numerous lamp intensities required to adequately test the individual, the testing process may be long and laborious. As such, the patient may tire prematurely thereby causing inaccurate patient responses resulting in a false field of view measurement.
German patent DE No. 31 35 383 discloses such an apparatus for measuring the field of view of a patient. However, the apparatus is disadvantaged in that the minimum intensity at which the patient can see the point of light is not ascertained.
It is an object of the present invention to set forth an apparatus and method for measuring the field of vision of a patient wherein the minimum light intensity at which a patient can see a point of light is determined and wherein a relatively shorter test period than possible in the apparatus of the prior art is achieved.